FINAL DESTINATION IN SEGA
by CHIMCHAR THE HEDGEHOG
Summary: anyone there loves final destination? yes! and also SONIC? yes then you'll say double yes as this story is about final destination in sega.. off course its MA! enjoy
1. the vision saves

**Hey guys there! Are you fond of FINAL DESTINATION? Yes? Then you will like this story .. go on read…**

The sonic team had went for holiday in India. They were Tails , Sonic, Knucles,Amy,Cream,Cheese, Rouge and Cosmo.

Travelling through cars- planes ….having fun together…. Finally their last day of holiday was about to end…. They were going to they home from a huge ship.. they were on the seaport…. WHEN..

Sonic had a feeling of rushed in the toilet and vomited.. he saw his face in the mirror . the mirror was broken.. when he saw he saw his face red and bleeding that made im vomit more! He vomited and then he came to know that he just now vomited some BLOOD!

After sometime he came out from the toilet..

Tails asked,' what happened Sonic?'

Sonic said , ' I don't know. I feel something weird , something really weird..'

Cream said '..hm.. maybe because you are travelling in ship first time…..'

Tails said ,' yes Cream you are right!'

Suddenly a car came from behind..

Sonic said WATCH OUT! And pushed the two .

The car went forward , it was about to fall in the water when people in car jumped out.. the car went and fell somewhere near to the ship…

Sonic said, ' see! Something is really bad!'

Bubbles were coming from the water..

Knucles said, ' that car was there behind the toilet …'

Suddenly ship horned….

Amy said,' ok let's go! Let's say BYE BYE to India..

All 8 went in the boat with other people.. first Rogue went then Cosmo.

Cosmo said, ' common guys!'

Then cheese went .

Cream said , ' hey cheese wait for me .'and she rushed..

Tails followed her. but before Tails Amy went..Then Tails...Then knuckles hugged sonic and went in ship and Sonic saw india last time with his eyes and went in the boat.

The ship was made up of wood.. and strings attached to the flag of India with for smoke chimneys.

The boat started but… as the car that fell in water had damaged the boat's engine there was a problem… one string came from behind and held the captain's leg and it spinned and the string broke.. she went spinning up up up and then he fell down in the chimney which did a was dead in the chimney . but that did a big blast that all died…. Accept Sonic.. but he fell in water… no wood nearby… so died…

Then his eye came close to us and back …

All 8 were at the port….

Sonic thought that something was wrong.. suddenly a car was coming…

Now Sonic was sure that the vision was right.. he rushed towards the car and broke it saving the man.

He breathe out with a relief and then they went in the boat…

As they reached in Japan they came down but when other people were coming suddenly the wire came from behind and held a neck of a man…

Sonic said to his friends… ' this is it! Run quick or else we are going to die.' And caught Tails and Knucles and rushed… watching them Cream and cheese and Cosmo ran.. and so did Rogue.. so only the SEGA characters were saved…

**What next? Find out in the next chapter.**


	2. death of Rogue the bat

so at night they decided to sleep in one house.. all boys slept in one room while girls slept in another… and cheese and Cosmo were in the hall. (LOL!) in the girl's room only Cream and Rogue were sleeping…

Rogue was sleeping on the lower bunk bed and Cream was on the upper..

Suddenly Cream woke up and came down and rushed towards the toilet..

Here Rogue was sleeping.. In the opposite direction there was a metallic wall and in the left direction there was a window.. behind the bunk bed there was a wall and there was a TV on the other side of the wall.. and there was a fan which was switched on .Cream went in the toilet…

Suddenly there was a storm which made Cream wake.. and because of the storm one tiny but sharp stone flew in the storm .. and it was separated from the storm and came towards the room and broke the window.. the stone quickly went in the fan.. hearing the voice.. Rogue woke up.. in scared position.. she found that there was a stone spinning round and round in the fan suddenly it came towards Rogue.. it was very sharp and in speed that it could go through anything.. it was coming towards Rogue..she sprang and flew other side.. that is towards the wall..the fan was stopped suddenly.. the stone went through the wall and struck the TV.. the wires broke and it created a explosio0n.. the whole wall went forward towards Rogue in pressure.. and she could not go further.. she was there touching to the metallic wall and the wall struck her.. she was compressed between the walls and all organs came out from her body… with lot of blood splashing!

**R.I.P. Rouge..**

The bursting created a sound which woke all other 8 people.. they rushed towards the room .. opened it and found what was there..there was blood flowing and some stones of the wall SLIPPED(?) and she was more compressed and her heart came out and it landed in the hands of Knucles…

All cried…

Finally they came out removing her in bags and she was buried..

'that's weird…' Knucles said..' how can se die in such a weird way..?'

'I feel that it's an final destination…' Tails said..

'don't say anything prove it…' Sonic said..

'sonic! Was Rogue first in doing something which is done by all of us.. one by one?'

'uh… yes..''boarding the boat..'

'uhh.. then after Rogue who was the next who boarded it?'

'hm…. Cosmo..'

'what I am gonna die!?' she asked..

'let us watch…' Tails said..


End file.
